User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 5
Wolfenmaus Abuse Hi there! This Wolfenmaus guy is abusing his power. He banned me in chat without any warning so that I will know. Please do something about it. Juvialoxar (talk) 05:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spam pages User:Timmy777 made a spam page with absolutely no content. I deleted it, and I'll leave the user up to you. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 10:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Extra categories added On this pasta, the creator added the category "True Story". I'll leave this to you. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Story _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 12:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Possible spin-off I want you opinion, does this sound like a spin-off to you? It does to me. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Johnathan?redirect=no I'm probably gonna keep flooding your talk page with this kind of shit as the day progresses. Seeya _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 12:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? Admin Can I please be an admin? Geosworld2011 22:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong? Hi LOLSKELETONS, I would like to know what's wrong with my Creepypasta The Marksman as it was brought to my attention that it was flagged. How do I prevent it from being deleted if I don't know what the problem is? Please get back to me ASAP, because I would hate to see it deleted after putting so much time into it. TheWalshinator (talk) 01:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Butthurt There's a butthurt on chat looking for you, just saying.. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 02:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my blog? --Horrorfan1 (talk) 09:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Horrorfan1 Pictures What are the rules on the subject of pictures, eg: what isn't acceptable? Emert (talk) 09:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: So... No, but I saw a list of various random edits. I think I reverted them all though. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 14:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: THANK YOU 19:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: IT IS ALL JAVASCRIPT AND CSS 19:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: What's wrong? Is that better? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Marksman TheWalshinator (talk) 01:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:VCROC Applications Alright, I'll promote who is accepted. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: SlimeBeast category Maybe set up a poll for deciding that? ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 15:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Nah. If you absolutely must, link to it on the main page. ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 21:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ASDFG I RESPOND TO PEOPLE ON U TLK PGE NAO LELEL 23:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) EVERYTHING I DO I DO FOR TEH LULZ 23:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I can try 00:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat ASAP 00:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skeletons, I noticed that you've recently changed the title to my CreepyPasta "Play With Me" to "Play With Me..." for the sake of someone else's story to own the first title. At first, I didn't notice. That is, until I saw over FaceBook on my fanpage for Sally (from my pasta), that someone used the old link to show where my story was. Downside is, the link now goes to the new story that claimed my title. I can't use the new link at ALL. It goes straight to the person's story, NOT mine. I was wondering if you could change MY title BACK to the way it was. Because now, the new story is getting all the false credit. Sorry for wasting any time, but I personally think this issue MUST be attened to. Kiki-hyuga (talk) 00:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Why? Just wondering, why do you keep deleting the page I wrote? I spent a lot of work and effort putting it together, and I believe I am following all the guidelines... --Ukiaharuku (talk) 01:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Ukiaharuku Update: just read by talk page and it says I spelled things wrong, but I typed it on pages on my ipad and everything was spelled correctly. Please get back to me ASAP. Thanks :) --Ukiaharuku (talk) 01:47, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ukiaharuku Harlp.. Hey... you seem to dislike my article "I don't hate them...", and I was a bit confused. What am I doing wrong? Thanks! : LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Advice Thank you for the advice. I just noticed it. Checking back to history, I'm not sure of what you mean. Do you mean that I create a new page, with the latest revision? I was sure there was some option to revert to something like a saved revision, but I can't seem to find it. Sorry to bother youI'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) User Submissions Inquiry on Ban That you did, but I also got a day-long ban for adding the category of OC to User Submissions. I was confused at first so I read the rules on User Submissions. It states that I should add it to User Submissions under OC... "If you wish to tell people that a page you uploaded is your own, then you must not only categorize it as OC, but list it on the User Submissions page. Failure to do both will result in your account being blocked from editing." This is an extract from said rules, please verify that I have the right or wrong idea... it isn't exactly clear from how I got banned for adding the category of OC to User Submissions. :::EDIT::: Nevermind! "Do not add the OC category to pages you have not listed on the User Submissions page. Doing so will result in a ban from editing as stated in the Penalties section below." Apparently I didn't see that. Sorry for wasting your time.. thankyou again. Thankyou Xplosive48 (talk) 15:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Xplosive48 Xplosive48 (talk) 15:08, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Rip-off This user Amon69 made a rip-off of a pre-exisiting pasta. I deleted the rip-off, and leave the rest to you _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 16:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What the hell Why the hell did cleric change the site to jeff? I mean it's not like we need more vandals and screamers in chat. So I changed it all back -_-. 17:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Just a joke I assume, afterall it is April Fools toady. Lemmy118 (talk) 17:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not for me. :Also, :LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Advice Thank you once again. I'll keep it in mind. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Stud muffins story? hey, why did you delete my stud muffins story? you never told me what was wrong with it... Joe Thecreeper (talk) 04:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Joe Thecreeper : LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :well he deleted it the second time because it was a duplicate. but it was deleted the 1st time because it wasn't pargarahed or put in the right catagory, but i was locked out from editing it. Is their anyway I can post it again without being taken down? the 1st one i posted already got deleted so i don't see how it was a duplicate. :Joe Thecreeper (talk) 21:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Joe Thecreeper I believe this user http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hades5484 has blanked his talk. [[User:FantasyPhantom|'FantasyPhantom']] 21:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Making US a not-Cleric-only category Well, it is something we need to ask Cleric. I think due to his inactivity, he is going to eventually allow us to add it. By now, to add US category on every User Submission page would a pretty large task. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Slenderbot is part of VCROC, and is currently parsing XML dumps of the user submissions pages and adding the OC category to all of the ones that dont have it 23:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 04:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) About Spinoffs I notice that lately you have deleted a few Sonic pastas. Have you noticed that Fur removed the temporal addendums for Sonic and Mario pastas? Meaning that they're back again, as long as they aren't spinoffs of existing pastas. It doesn't make me happy, but eh. Just saying, in case that you had not noticed. --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I want to reupload a previously deleted page, but I'm afraid it will be deleted again. I fixed all the errors, and I didn't know what you meant by 'didn't meet standards'. I spent quite a while working on it, and I've fixed all of the errors, can I reupload it? Marshmellowwonderland (talk) 16:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE A BITCH WHY DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE I AM HAVING THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE. FIRST MY MOM CALLED ME A RETARD. NEXT YOU DELETE MY PAGE AND THE REASON YOU DELETED IT BECAUSE IT WAS BORING THANKS FOR RUINING MY DAY BITCH! JeilyFan124 (talk) 22:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC)JeilyFan124 Yes, I wanted my story deleted until I finish it. I am sorry, I didn't know I get banned for vandalism. I'll pay more attention to that next time. Thank you. UmbraWalt13 (talk) 22:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) UmbraWalt13 Help? GreenHam220 (talk) 23:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, now I understand why you made the edit. But I'm guessing I should have told you that the title was suppose to be improperly capitalized. But if it it always has to be captalized no matter what, I will do that next time. But other than the title, my creepypasta is good with grammar and errors right? Sorry Sorry I posted a creepypasta and used my name "By The***Lord"(Check my name and you'll understand) and at first I thought it was some kind of error and posted again and after that I realised my name was the problem, hehe any way sorry for thatTheGaylord (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The***Lord Help! Some guy named mr. meme troll destroyed my page i worked so hard on! HELP ME!!! : Also, handled. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) HELP! Article issues Hey, I tried fixing my new post. I made it into paragraph form. Is there anyway that someone could tell me EXACTLY what i did wrong so they dont delete my story? It's kind BS that you work hard on an article and they just delete it. Saintmichael1226 (talk) 01:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Saint Michael I edited two pages and would like you to see if the grammar and structure are better and the stories won't be deleted. the pages are Drowning Shadow and The Old House in Gettysburg. Thanks Sweety Pie SNAPANECK.COM (talk) 02:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC)SNAPANECK.COM Uh...can you please tell me why i was kicked out the chat? i was laughing my ass off xD if it's because of the zalgo text,then sorry. pls. Please Lock My Story Can You Please Lock my story Never Forget:The Truth About Lapfox Trax. i addded the bad tag okay? I don't want people editing my story and/or shortening it without my permission :D I will spellcheck the story today!LolCats1234 (talk) 13:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : And I will lock it only once it has been fully edited of mistakes. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I locked the page before seeing this. Okay, then I guess that it'll be my responsability to correct any mistakes it has. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The block actually made me laugh cuz u said "you have a final chance" even though im blocked XD the only reason i did that with the categories is so people could access them easily i didnt know there was a list I Strike with the Wind (talk) 12:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's why you should read category descriptions. :/ And I meant your final chance before I start dealing out really lengthy blocks. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 13:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) well im getting a ps3 today so i may not even be on wikia anyway, lol I Strike with the Wind (talk) 13:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Help, please This user reuploaded a deleted pasta. Twice: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:C.A._Williams I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Info http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:124907 Lemmy118 (talk) 19:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your edit! Tigerhallam (talk) 15:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you know about a banned user here, Jeff Leffler? (No I'm not one of his many sock puppet accounts) If you do, could you tell me exactly what he did, and please spare no detail. My reason is that I want to know if he's been doing what he's been doing over and over again. [[User:Palkia the dragon|Defeating a sandwich ]][[User talk:Palkia the dragon|''only makes it tastier!]] 17:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Palkiathedragon isn't Jeff. LOL ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Vanadlism Alert http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Company?action=history This one. I can't undo it, for some reason. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, got it. Thank you for the advice. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Just asking im the guy who recommended this template. Have you made up your mind about using it? Danny Pox 01:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) My house You set it on fire... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!? : LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Expelled" template Wow, a Article Listing condense into a template. I could see this really working. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) so will it be used ? i would be happy to hear any response Danny Pox 03:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the help LOLSKELETONS TheWalshinator (talk) 06:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) CreepyMathBook911 (talk) 18:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for being cool about it. I'll read the rules from now on, but PLEASE. I spent pretty much the whole day working on that pasta, is there AWYWAY I could at least get it back and post it elsewhere? excuse me LOLSKELETONS i would really like my creepypasta as good as it can be could you pleaase tell me what mistakes and errors i need to edit out so it wont get deleted?David_Laethermen 23:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC)D_laethermenDavid_Laethermen 23:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Stud muffin story? Hey, why aren't I allowed to post my stud muffins story again? when it was 1st taken down i was locked out from editing it. Can you please put it back up? wait! never mind. i didn't notice that it was back up. I'm sorry :S Joe Thecreeper (talk) 09:16, April 8, 2013 (UTC)Joe Thecreeper LOLSKELOTONS check out my new creepy pasta Tick Tock goes the clock (jeff) Underage Warning Slendykid...the user above...is eight years old, as he clearly stated in the chat. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Alert: Vandalism. Already reversed edits, deleted images. Also I can't seem to be able to use the tempalte you passed me, hahahahaha. Sorry. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nicholesfunfactory I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 11:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I see what I did wrong. Thank you! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey does this mean that my 'Pokemon - Death is welcome' will be deleted? I don't understand the whole spinoff situation. Ryan russell13579 (talk) 18:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Glitch? Sorry about the duplicate page. I don't know what happened. I was editing and then it showed I Had made a new page. I guess it was a glitch. -You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? (talk) 02:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Okay that makes sense. I was editing it and didn't know that the page was moved. :-You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? (talk) 15:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hey again! Sorry for bothering you, but I had another question: Are you the admin for all of Wiki? Or just the pastas? I guess it's sort of a stupid question, but it's coming from a stupid person so... Your not so nice... That wasnt very nice of you...I thought you were nice...but your not...I just wanted some REAL friends... . . . You shouldnt have done that... Aka BEN (talk) 06:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC)BEN DROWNED :You were banned partially for roleplaying and partially for freaking everyone out by taking advantage of that weird... glitch. I don't know how much of that was your own doing, but still. Stop trolling or else. :LOLSKELETONS 06:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Who says I was RPing?Who said i wasnt joking, i didnt know i was creeping everyone out until they started screaming.I didnt think a glitch would be a big deal...unban me... Admin Prediction i want to become an admin on creepypasta wiki but 1 please tell me how 2 please predict when i will become an admin I Strike with the Wind (talk) 07:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: PLEASE BE AWARE Copy and pasted from my talk page, since I couldn't leave a message on your talk page due to your block: First of all, if a new user has vandalized or has gone against the policies, you should never block that person unless they have been given a minimum of one warning. The reason is that different communities have their own policies due to different reasons. This is the first wiki that I have come across that blocks a user without any warning. Second of all, you should never block a user from leaving a message on an admin's or any user's talk page unless they have a potential of vandalizing user pages or user talk pages. The reason is that they have no way to contact an admin or any user, which is why I have to leave a message on my own talk page, hoping that you will see it. Third of all there is a logical reason not have updated something which a new user who has entered a different wiki community, which he is not used to and does not know much about. As you know, the welcome message is automated and due Media Wiki's upgrades automated does not immediately appear on the user's talkpage. Also, the user is not immediately notified of the welcome message, since the user receives the notification only after several minutes. Although, you may several minutes is fast, it is enough time for a user to log off and shut down his/her computer. :) Therefore, the user will only receive the message only till the next time he/she logs in. I strongly advise you to review your blocking policies and if you do not have one, make one! On tips on blocking policies, please read through a on a wiki that I am administrating. I might not have enough time to read through all this wiki's policies, since I have several other wiki projects I'm working on. I've taken an interest on this wiki. It has great potential, a great community, it just needs some brushing up on its policies. Thank you for taking your time to read this! 07:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously..."have no mercy"... Wikia is a community driven database, not by dictatorship. An admin's role is to manage and guide users on the wiki. 12:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) A question If you surround the a topic with two equal signs you make a subject, but is there a way to make ssubtopics that would go under that? [[User:Kill1mes|_Kill1mes] • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC) What I just said makes no sense. If I was to put a normal header on my profile, is there a way I could make subcategories that would go under the original header thing? _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 14:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC)